An Unexpected Love
by Slola and Sabbeh
Summary: Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will also marry her cousin in a few weeks. As well An Unexpected Love blooms when a certain someone visits, and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R plz!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did Naruto and Sasuke would be together -.-

**Lama: HI YALL!! This is written just by moi… lol… no help from my partner… anyways…. PLZ ENJOY!**

_Summary: _

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

. . Chapter 1 . .

"Hinata!" Kiba called from 10 feet away where the young female shinobi that was in her training position, positioning herself for another attack. She instantly turned her head to a voice she knows too well and waited for him to step out of the darkness. When he did he said.

"Hokage is calling for you! It's a pain looking for you, you know what time it is?!" said a slightly annoyed 18yr old. Jeez he thought, I've been looking for her all night, and all this time she has been at the training grounds!

"umm Gomenasai... Kiba-kun… But why would the… Hokage… Want to see me?" She said hesitating, wondering what on earth would she possibly want from her. She stopped training, deactivated her Byakugan, and headed over to where Kiba was staring at the mark on the tree that she had made.

" No clue, when she requested you I was kinda surprised myself… Whatever, I'm not letting you walk there by yourself its too dark, I'll have to take you to her." He said. As she looked up to him she smiled. He was so protective of her sometimes, she didn't mind. To her it was good having a big brother figure in her life.

" And why the hell are you out here so late at night, especially tonight you should be more careful!!" he said a bit frustrated.

"umm… well... during the day there are so many people training here…. I'd rather be here by myself at night… Gomen…" She answered sheepishly playing with her fingers.

God he loved it when she did that. Her pale face would go red and she would dawdle her fingers. All that came to his mind was Cute. She was Cute.

"Don't do it ever again. Who knows what kinds of sicko's are out there… Lets go." He said this time a bit calmer and not so angrily.

"Hai…" she said and with that they headed full speed towards where the Hokage had been enjoying herself and the festivities.

To Hinata's surprise Lady Tsunade was not somewhere where you get drunk, and she assumed she was not enjoying the 'festivities' since she was in the Hokage's main building and drinking within the walls were STRICTLY prohibited. She was confused at to why the Hokage wasn't attending the festival that was going on and the fact that the entire village not to mention allied villages where invited. She kept on wondering until Kiba's strong musky voice got her attention.

He turned to her and said. "Hmmm… I should go… I don't wanna see Tsunade-sama right now, I swear she such a pain..."

She nodded in understanding and with that he jumped off. She walked through the main doors and headed into the Hokage's study. While walking she thought of many things, for example her blonde headed crush, her training, and how she feels she has changed even though many would beg to differ. During all of her thinking she didn't notice that she had bumped into some one, she fell on her backside grimaced and stared at the floor too embarrassed to look up to who she had bumped into.

"Uhh… uhh… Gomen!" she said struggling to get up, eyes still glued onto the floor.

He looked at her and wanted to smack her for _touching_ him but he didn't instead he reached out his hand in aid, stunning his companions who stared at him in pure shock and disbelief.

"Next time watch where you are going." He said sternly.

She saw his hand and grasped onto it and without hesitation he helped her up. When she was able to get her eyes off of the floor she looked to the person who assisted her. She looked at him and she was stunned. It was the Kazekage. She turned a crimson red and bowed showing respect. Thinking in her head of what an idiot she is.

"G-G-G-Gomen!" She forced out bowing continuously.

He smirked and with a "Keh" and then he was gone. Leaving poor little Hinata still dazed and still in a deep bow tying to show as much respect as she could. When she was sure he was gone she shook her head and couldn't believe how stupid she was. She finally reached the doors to the Hokage and knocked ever so lightly.

"Come in." said Tsunade

Hinata did as told entered the room and bowed to the Hokage of the village.

"Good evening Hokage-sama" she said in respect

She nodded and began "Hinata." she said sternly scaring Hinata.

"H-H-Hai???" she asked slightly frightened.

"Do you know jounin exams are beginning shortly?"

"Hai…"

"May I ask why you wont be attending?"

""uhhh.." she had no answer to give, at least not a good one.

"Please tell me, we have been training for quite some time and I believe you are ready for this step."

Once again Hinata had nothing to say. What was she supposed to say? Sorry Hokage, I'm scared, weak, pathetic, not worth enough to be jounin. I can't even face my little sister! She sighed and answered. It wouldn't matter if I wanted to go anyways, I still couldn't go. My father will be cross if I enter the exam without his permission.

" N-N-No I mean that, I'm not meant to be a jounin H-h-hiashi-sama has a-a-already made plans for my f-f-future." I said almost started to cry mentioning my father's despicable name.

My father. He has always detested me and always favored my younger sister over me. She had more spirit and courage. Two things that I greatly lack… There have been times in my life where I wish I were in her shoes… That my father would look at me with love and pride, but that will never happen… Not in my lifetime anyways. I was snapped out of my thoughts after Lady Hokage spat.

"Is your father telling you not to take the exam?" she said angrily.

"N-no... I mean my future has n-nothing to do with being a n-n-ninja.." I said looking to the floor.

Indeed it didn't. In her family's tradition she was only expected to make chunnin standards then stop being a ninja, every Hyuga is expected to at the least be a chunnin, even the members of the branch family. As some are well aware Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuga Clan but as her father has stated 'Hinata you will never be unworthy of such a task…' So instead her father is making her marry a Hyuga and hopes for her to eventually produce an offspring and pass down the bloodline limit. That was to be her only goal in life created by her father and she was not complaining. SH ei sused to being ordered around and made to do things this was not new to her at all.

"Is it because of that arranged marriage between you and Neji?" Tsunade-sama said.

"Uhhh….Uhmm… H-Hai…" Hinata answered. Days before she would cry and cry when some one reminded me of her arranged marriage, but she so used to it now it doesn't matter anymore...

"Well then, I demand for you to attend the exam since you didn't give me a good enough reason. Hinata you are 18 years old and still let your father walk all over you. You are his puppet, you have no mind of your own and do everything that he says. It is good to respect and listen to your elders, but this is ridiculous. Hinata grow up. Your wasting your life…" She stated a bit annoyed.

I gasped and look to her and replied angrily " Y-y-you have no right to say that!" But indeed Tsunade-sama was correct, she was wasting her life away and it hurt her, more than anyone knew. Tsunade looked at her sternly. Hinata bowed and said.

"G-g-gomen, I did not mean to show d-disrespect" she apologized

"Hai. I expect you to show up for training with me tomorrow morning." Tsunade-sama stated.

"H-Hai" Hinata answered and with that bowed and headed outside towards her 'home'.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Who is she?" asked the Kazekage.

"What? Why the sudden interest?" his elder sister asked looking at him once again stunned yet confused.

"What respect are you showing sister. Answering my question with another question…" he said glaring at the woman beside him.

"Forgive me my lord," she said backing away and bowing her head in respect. "She is Hinata Hyuuga." She answered and noticed a slight grin on her brother's face.

"Hmm. Hyuuga …" he whispers with a smile.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I am so tired, not an exciting chappie but the next one will be better :P…. Review plz&thx! Just push the little button! I hope I'm not being a bitch but I don't update unless I get at least 5 review per chappie, I think that's reasonable… I don't wanna keep on writing if no one is reading…**

**Flames aren't accepted but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is… I'm ok if you are telling me my story sucks… but be gentile about it…lol… So I guess flames are accepted…hahaha…**

**- Lama, PEACE OUT!**


	2. Her Family

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did there would be an episode called: ATTACK OF THE PIMPLES! (uhhh… don't ask…)

**Lama: Uhm…. Yea I got 6 reviews!! Whoot! Whoot! Hehehe.. The deal was five and I'd update me no liar (thats a lie...lol...), plz read and review it means a lot to me that people are reading and enjoying my fic :D**

_Summary: _

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

. . Chapter 2 . .

Hinata entered her house not in a pleasant mood. She didn't really want to participate in the jounnin exam even if she got to choose. She isn't too strong nor is she smart. But for some reason beyond her, Lady Hokage wanted her to participate in the exam. She sighed in defeat as she headed for her bedroom climbing the stairs until she heard some one call her name from the main floor.

"Hinata-sama" Her older cousin said. She turned to face him.

"Hai, Neji-neesan" she replied.

"Your father would like to meet with you tomorrow morning." He looked at her noticing that she seemed tired and upset.

How much Neji had grown to love the young woman was unknown to everyone. Every time he sees her it makes his day more bearable and makes him able to tolerate things without losing his temper.

She was his first true love and no one knew it or at the least no one caught on to it. Her adorable blush, pale complexion, beautiful smile, and lovely eyes made his heart throb. The way she grew her hair to her mid back made her look much more appealing to him versus back then when it was short.

When she wore her baggy clothes it always made him constantly wonder what was underneath it, he couldn't wait until the day that he'd be married to her. He is sure he will be able to find out what lies beneath all the baggy clothes that she wore… Snapping Neji out of his (perverted) thoughts came Hinata's voice.

"I cant…" she protested. Neji looked at her surprised.

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"H-h-hokage wants me to train with her tomorrow morning…" she answered him.

"Why would she want to do that? She must have many other worries with other chunnins requesting for some time to train with her…" He stated.

"Hai… Neji-neesan, I will be attending the jounnin exam so she would like me to train with her a bit." She said unsure of her cousin's response to her answer. When she looked up to him to her surprise he was smiling. His smile seemed so foreign to her she just blushed.

" Its good that you will be pursuing being a ninja, I never thought that you would ever oppose your father." He stated. She wanted to protest at his remark but someone else's voice entered the conversation.

"Hmm… What are you two talking about?" Someone asked.

They all turn their heads surprised that they didn't hear someone's footsteps coming towards them. When they saw who it was they sighed in relief. It was **just** Hanabi. She loved sneaking up on people and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Neji glares at her.

"None of your concern." He said annoyed.

"Aww… You're no fun…" she stops while heading up the stairs and stares at Hinata and Neji then noticing the silence indicating for her to get lost. She rolled her eyes and resorted

"Fine. I'll be leave you too love birds alone to discuss your business with one another… -YAWN- I'm gonna go get some shut eye…"

"Goodnight Hanabi-neesan" Hinata smiled at her younger sister by 3years. She then notices a mischievous smile painted on her lips.

"Goodnight you two. By the way, please don't make to much noise if you decide to get better _acquainted…_" she teased winking at Hinata and began making her way up the stairs.

"Your sister is a pain…" Neji stated with a slight blush… That wasn't a bad idea though… Once again Hinata's voice got him out of his own little (perverted) thoughts.

"Hai, but she has her heart in the right place… and she might be the only who treats me with respect…" she smiled not understanding what her sister meant be being better _acquainted_.

Even though she had significant differences with her sister it was evident in the way that she talked that she loved her dearly. Their mother died right after she gave birth to Hanabi. So naturally Hinata cared for her little sister, as a mother should. She cooked, cleaned, and comforted her making her Hanabi's only mother figure. They always loved each other through thick and thin, never betraying the others trust in anyway. One thing Hinata had always sensed about her sister was that she had a crush on Neji, but she would never bring up the topic to either one of them. It was unnecessary; Hinata was to be married to him within the month even if Hanabi and Neji did end up loving each other, which was highly unlikely… What would happen to the family? She began thinking until Neji interrupted her thoughts with his strong voice.

"I don't think Hiashi-sama would take nicely that you have decided that you will be taking the jounnin exam." Neji stated.

"No." Hinata said which puzzled Neji.

"Tsunade-sama has decided for me to enter the exam. I had no part in the decision she made… Honestly I didn't want to take it in the first place…" she said truthfully. HE nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll tell this to your father tomorrow morning … You should go to bed Hinata, it's quite late." He said looking at her noticing the sleep in her eyes.

"Hai Neji-neesan." She answered heading towards her bedroom.

She entered her bedroom and began undressing as she walked into her bathroom and tied her hair into a bun and brushed her teeth. She placed the dirty clothes she had been wearing into the dirty clothes hamper and went to her drawer to pull out something to wear while she sleeps. She pulls out black shorts and a loose white t-shirt that was so big that it was more like a dress.

When she finished getting dressed she lay on her bed and began to fall into a peaceful slumber until she heard yelling.

"HANABI! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled a an angry Neji

"BUT NEJI-KUN I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!" a desperate Hanabi cried.

All Hinata could do was giggle at her younger sisters foolishness and the stubbornness of her cousin, but eventually she was able to fall into a peaceful and soundless slumber with no knowledge that someone was watching her from afar…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Uhhh… not the best chappie… kinda short… DON'T HATE ME! But please believe me, its gonna get better! (remember i'm a compulsive liar : ...lol...) I wanna put out everyone's characters out there before I add more of the plot into it… In the next chappie I think I'm gonna make Hinata and Gaara meet… I dunno… I kinda make it up as I go along… I know the main plot but I keep taking away and adding things… lol… I dunno… Well I will be updating when I can… So please review and if there is something that you would like to see in this fic plz let me know! OH YEA I BELIEVE IN FORESHADOWING AND I DO IT WITH ALL MY STORIES!!! Can you find where I have foreshadowed?**

**Once again, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is appreciated :D**

**-Lama, Happy 4/20! Also, Happy B-day Patreon (L) **


	3. My Hinatahime

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did I'd make Shino sing: Where is the love (L) 0.o

**Lama: Yay! I got 7 reviews! Lol.. so I haveta update now… lol… well enjoy!**

_Summary: _

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

..Chapter 3..

Hinata was awakened loud noises being made within the house. She turned her head to the clock to see that it was quite early in the morning to be making so much noise. It was 6:42am and the sun has barely begun to rise. When she noticed the sound of footsteps making its way towards her bedroom in a fashion that made her think that who ever was making that noise was not in a pleasant mood.

"**BANG**" her bedroom door flew open and a startled Hinata sprang from her bed looking towards the door wondering whom it was and why they were making such a ruckus. Not to her surprise it was her father, and as usual he seemed upset with her. He stomped his way to his daughter and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room with so much force it made Hinata's head spin.

"Hiashi-sama, What is wrong? " A frightened Hinata asked.

He looked at her upset and spoke no words. The look he gave her was enough for her to keep her mouth shut. When he walked out of the house he went around the mansion to apart of the outdoors where you can see into Hinata's room. On the wall of the mansion beneath her bedroom window was writing. Hiashi-sama let go of Hinata and she walked up to it to read it. It took a while for her to read what was written but as soon as she read it she was confused and shocked.

"My Hinata-hime" the markings on the wall said, and what amazed her most was that it seemed to be written in blood. People who lived on the Hyuuga manor began to crowd around the marking on the wall whispering and kept on asking an obvious question. Who did it?

"Hinata…" Her father whispered angrily.

"You always embarrass me! You always do such disgraceful things! I'm glad your mother isn't among us! She would have been ashamed to have a daughter like you!" he yelled at her contradicting her in front of the whole family.

"F-f-father I-I-I d-didn't d-do it!" Hinata said fearfully and honestly. He seemed even angrier then before at that statement.

"Than do you mind telling me who would write: My Princess Hinata below your bedroom window?!?" He practically yelled.

Hinata was scared and began to cry silent tears and looked onto the floor unable to say a word. She had no clue to who and why someone would do that. This always happened when she was with her father… He'd get angry and yell at her, even when it wasn't her fault… at times she even doubted if her father loves her. Unnoticed by Hinata someone joined into the conversation.

"Hiashi-sama maybe it was a prank done by someone, I was speaking with Hinata-sama before I saw her go off to bed. She couldn't have done it." He said.

He looked at his sobbing daughter and then looked back to Neji then turned to the guards.

"I want you to find out who did this to my property, and since you aren't doing your job as guards I also want you to clean up the mess on the wall." he yelled at the guards.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama, Gomenasai!" they bowed, and with that Hiashi left the scene not saying another word to neither Hinata nor Neji.

Neji looked at the wall quite upset as well. 'My Princess Hinata?' He thought. He didn't know anyone who had an eye out for _his_ Hinata but he will be keeping an eye on her incase someone decides to do something _disrespectful _with Hinata. He placed his hand onto her back and began comforting her.

"Hinata-sama…" he said to the sobbing girl, while rubbing her back.

"I-I-I swear I didn't d-do it!" she cried.

"I know, I know…" People were staring at them snickering. Neji sighed,

"Come on inside…" he said holding her and leading her inside the mansion.

When they entered the house and sat in the living room Hinata finally began to calm down and stop crying. Whipping away her tears she spoke.

"G-gomen Neji-neesan..." She stuttered embarrassed.

"It's ok…" He said just above a whisper staring at her face as he placed his hand on her waist in an attempt to _comfort_ her. Also letting her lean her head on his shoulder. She turned a crimson red unable to react to all the attention he was giving her. Hinata kept starring onto the floor while he was staring at her making her feel more awkward as the seconds pass.

"Hinata-chan… You look even more beautiful when you cry…" he whispered into her ear which almost made Hinata pass out. All the blood in her body at that moment had risen into her head.

"Please look at me…" he said turning her head to face him. Hinata didn't know what to do or say she just did as told and kept on blushing. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

He placed his lips over hers giving her a tender lust filled kiss. Hinata froze in place totally stunned. She just had her first kiss with Neji. She didn't know how to react; she just sat there stunned.

"AWWW LOOKIE THE LOVE BIRDS!" some one said "Jeez Hinata you seem to be getting around. You even got some weirdo's writing your name in blood…" she spat which made Hinata turn to see who had said that, Hinata just looked at her and frowned. Neji cursed and got up.

"God damn Hanabi! Screw off! You have no right to talk to her like that" he yelled heading straight for Hanabi feeling quite upset that he didn't get more of Hinata. He wanted to at least _taste_ her. Hanabi ran off with Neji chasing her. When Neji was out of sight a confused Hinata got up and ran to her room.

She didn't ever think that Hanabi would ever talk to her like that… Maybe Hanabi liked Neji more than Hinata thought… She ended her thoughts with a decision that she will eventually talk to her sister about the incident between herself and Neji and that Hanabi must understand that he will eventually be her husband and that's that. When she was finished getting dressed she jumped out of her window and headed towards where Tsunade always was at this time in the morning.

The Pub.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"God Hanabi! Why wont you leave us alone!" he yelled after her, chasing her through the Hyuuga Manor. Neji and Hanabi had always been close since they were younger. She would always want to train with him and he never seemed to mind. He knew her inside out, but ever since recently she has been acting up and hurting her sister at times. He knew she loved her sister but couldn't find out why she said and did such mean things to her. Eventually he caught her and pinned her to the ground with him hovering above her.

"Jeez Hanabi! Leave _us_ alone! Why don't you care about anybody's feelings and only think of your own!?!" he yelled looking down at her. She just lay there and he then noticed some tears forming in her eyes.

"I should be asking you that question." She said bitterly and kicked Neji off her and began to run away. He just sat on the floor clutching his stomach looking off to where ever Hanabi went in surprise. 'What the hell was she talking about?' He thought.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ugh I wanted to write more but I don't feel like it… in the next chappie Hinata is gonna DEFINITELY meet Gaara face to face and even speak to him…. You'll also see some Naruto and get Hanabi's POV…. Well ya… I updated so be happy! **

**By the way!!! ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM**** is accepted and every much appreciated…**

**-Lama, remember children!! Don't drink and drive, Smoke weed and fly :D ..lol… jkz…**


	4. Sabaku No Gaara

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did Ino's head would fall off :)

**Lama: yaay! More reviews XD they make me so happy! When I see em I feel the drive to write more! Lol.. plz R&R! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD!!!**

_Summary: _

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**HI KIRA!!** Lol (uhhh… ignore this…)

­**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Young Hinata was walking down the street heading to one of Tsunade's favorite pubs. Once again little Hinata was lost in her thoughts about her, Neji, and Hanabi. She was really worried for Hanabi and hoped that she knew that Hinata only wants to do what's best for the family, even when sacrificing her own happiness.

Known to most of Hinata's closest friends was her deep crush on a certain blonde. Naruto Uzamaki every time she saw him her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. He had lovely blue eyes and a charming smile.

His heart was always in the right place and he was never selfish. She believed in him with all her might and had always respected him. He was her idol. He had courage, confidence and strength things she had always wish she had.

She wished she was smart and pretty but knew how ever much she wished it wouldn't come true… lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone.

"Ah!" she squeaked out of surprise falling onto her backside.

"G-gomen…" she whispered starting to get up until she noticed someones hand in front of her face, lending her a helping hand.

"I thought I told you to watch where you are going." A familiar voice said angrily. Hinata froze and looked up; it was once again the Kazekage. She shot up and began to apologize.

"Gomen Kazekage-sama!" she apologized while bowing to him.

"No need for formal addressing, Hyuuga" he said looking down at her. Which made Hinata feel uncomfortable. She raised her head to look at him with a blush painted onto her face.

"H-hai… b-b-but how s-shall I address y-you" she asked fearfully.

"Gaara." He stated.

He stared at her and tried his very best not to make her terrified at him, but this seemed to be unsuccessful. He was a monster after all. He had never met her formally. He first saw her during the chunnin exam and she intrigued him. He was surprised by how dedicated she was to achieve her goal to beat her cousin during the exam.

When he saw her last in the Hokage building he couldn't believe his eyes, she hadn't changed a bit. After the exam he constantly thought about her and wished to someday meet her face to face. Now he finally had that chance to speak to her and learn more about her but he couldn't do or say anything.

For once in such a long time, he felt afraid of rejection. After that incident he had with his uncle he never cared for acceptance neither between his peers nor his family. He ended his thoughts because they were beginning to bring back many painful memories from his child hood. So he asked,

"Where are you going at this time of the morning." Even though it sounded more like a demand.

"I-I am g-going to see Tsunade-s-sama" she said hopelessly stuttering.

"I will come with you, I have business matters that I must discuss with her" he stated and stared at Hinata while she stood very still staring onto the floor.

"Are you goning to take me to her or just stand there like an idiot." He spat.

He cursed in his mind for insulting her but he didn't intend for himself to sound so rude. He wasn't used to talking to other people politely because he wasn't really a people person. He is used to demanding something then getting it in a heartbeat, because everyone knows if you cross Gaara that's the last thing you'll do.

"G-g-gomen, Kazekage-sama!" Hinata she said and began to walk towards where Tsunade–sama was, with Gaara walking by her side.

"I thought I told you to call me Gaara, I'm not _yet_ a kazekage." He said which confused Hinata.

"N-nani? Why?" she hesitated her question.

But there was complete silence they just walked and Hinata looked onto the floor wondering if she had offended him in any way. Gaara never liked to answer questions usually he rather stay silent. If he began to tell her _why_ he wasn't kazekage he would definitely lose his temper, not at the question but at the answer.

"Gomen." She said.

"Why are you apologizing… I just don't feel like answering your question." He said annoyed.

"H-hai." She said feeling awkward that she was standing beside him.

Sabaku no Gaara… She thought, he was the guy who killed people with a passion. She remembered the time Kiba told her that he saw Gaara slaughter two people during the chunnin exam. She also heard from Shino that he almost killed Rocklee during the preliminaries. She couldn't believe she had been with him all this time and didn't think of the consequences of her actions and what he would do if she had really upset him. She imagined him standing above her staring down at her with his body covered in blood.

She shuddered at the thought and Gaara noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if she was cold. He pulled off his coat and handed it to her, she flinched.

He stared at her for a while and then knew what was wrong. It was him. He frightened her, even though he had done nothing to her. He was trying his best to be nice to her and here she is getting all scared. He always wanted to meet her and now this is how she was treating him. This made him very angry, and he put his coat back on.

"What are you scared of me?" he asked hatefully which frightened Hinata.

"N-n-no" she said dishonestly, she was indeed quite scared of him. He did kill people without hesitation.

"What a lie." He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him until she was inches away from her face.

"If you want I'll show you fear…" he smiled and whispered which scared little Hinata more than ever.

Hinata's eyes began to water up, "N-n-no, Gom-" she was cut off by a loud obnoxious blonde.

"Gaara!" a familiar voice called.

They both turned to see who it was. Gaara had an annoyed expression but Hinata had an expression of pure relief. It was Naruto. When he was within a meter of them he stared at Gaara with his arms around Hinata and smiled.

"Getting close eh? I didn't know you two knew each other…" he snickered. Hinata blushed at noticing how close she was to him and Gaara let her go.

"Hm." He crossed his arms still upset at the Hyuuga.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She blushed while playing with her fingers.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" he said patting her head, which made her blush even more.

"So where are you guys heading?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"We are going to go see Tsunade-sama" Hinata said not stuttering even once.

"Oh… well I guess I can come al-" Naruto was cut off by a screaming female voice.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI! YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled an angry Sakura running right for Naruto.

"Uhh… Sayonara!" he said and with that he was gone.

"UGH GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled noticing Hinata. She turned her head towards her and said

"Ohayo Hinata!" and with that she was gone.

Gaara noticed how Hinata blushed when Naruto came near and how she fiddled around and that made him so angry he didn't know what to do. He was upset that she was scared at him but all happy and carefree with Naruto. He couldn't understand why he was so angry.

He wanted to hit something or someone. He wanted to kill right that very moment due to his anger, but decided against it. He felt that instead he didn't want to talk to her anymore since she made him very upset. He looked ahead and began to wonder if she had seen what he had written for her on the wall…

"G-g-gaara…" Hinata whispered getting him out of his previous thoughts. He glared at her.

"We a-are close to the Pub…" she said staring at him.

"Hm." He said.

She never noticed how handsome he was he had lovely blue, no green… she couldn't decide, but all she knew was that his eyes where beautiful. Around his eyes where black. It looked as if he wore allot of eyeliner, which made her blush at the thought of how silly that was. A guy wearing makeup? Absurd.

His hair was also a unique color. It was blood red. He had a tanned face comparing him to her pale complexion. His face looked strong, masculine, and sad. She noticed that with his tough guy exterior he seems sad… and maybe even lonely.

He did seem really sad now that she thought about it. How she acted earlier… It must have made him upset. She began to wonder if everyone he met has treated him the way she treated him that day. Out of fear. She felt ashamed and was mad at herself by judging him by what she has heard. He was **ok**, he didn't seem like a crazy, psychotic killer as she has heard. He seemed fairly normal…. But quiet. For some odd reason, she wanted to hear him talk more.

"Why are you staring at me." He asked annoyed. Hinata turned a crimson red matching his hair and turned her head away. When she noticed they were within a few meters of the pub she stated,

"We are here." Hinata said indicating the pub closest to them.

"Hai," he said heading inside.

"G-g-gaara-kun…" She asked. He stood still his hand on the door with his back facing her looking in front of him.

"G-gomen, Gaara-kun." She said with a slight smile.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Did I spell Sabaku no gaara right?????? Lol… I don't remember!

**A/N: I SAID HANABI'S POV WILL BE IN THIS CHAPPIE, BUT SRY I DIDN'T PUT IT IN!!! It'll be in the next one for sure! Next chappie I know I'm gonna make them talk to Tsunade sama…. But after that I unno… oh no!! I see a writer's block coming up :O … It's too soon for that!! Lol… ANYWAYS! I g2g! so, peace out! and plz review!**

**BTW! I'm not too proud of this chappie… I'm pretty sure more people feel like I do…**

**Once again! ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM**** is allowed. If you don't enjoy my story and have nothing nice to say about it and are unable to tell me how I can make it better to satisfy YOU my readers, there nothing that I can do so I don't care. If this is you just please leave my fic and me alone…. **

**-Lama, PRAY THAT I DON'T GET WRITERS BLOCK!!! Lol…**


	5. Tsunade its WAY to early for a drink!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did I'd make Rock-Lee sexier…lol... I have actually seen a picture where Rock-Lee looks sexy… Believe it! (uhm… I don't own that phrase either.)

**Lama: wow! I got some constructive criticism… but I'm a bit too lazy to fix it right now… maybe tomorrow… :3**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO RAKERO-CHAN! (L)**

_Summary:_

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

..Chapter 4..

He was quite surprised that she apologized to him, at first he was confused to at why she had apologized but he figured it out after a few seconds.

"Hm." Was all he said as he walked through the door.

When Gaara spotted Tsunade-sama he began to walk towards her with his expressionless face, followed by an upset looking Hinata staring onto the floor wondering if he was still mad with her. As Gaara reached Tsunade-sama Hinata noticed that the Hokage was sitting with someone that she was quite familiar with.

"Tsunade-sama" a cold voice stated. She turned her head and looked.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama" She said with a smile, standing up to shake his hand while she was slightly tipsy.

Hinata bowed her head and noticed _he_ was looking straight at her, his eyes almost like he was looking right through her.

"Hinata." He stood and bowed at her, wondering why in the hell she was accompanying the Kazekage.

"Hello, Kiba-kun" she said also with a slight bow.

"There are some important matters we must discuss." He said getting straight to the point.

"Hai" she sighed " Couldn't this wait a little later... " She sighed and glanced at her watch… 6:50am... She looked onto Hinata and Kiba and sighed again.

"Could you both get lost? I'm kinda busy… Kiba we will talk later." she stated.

"U-Uhmm, H-hai! B-but don't we have t-t-training?" Hinata asked.

"Something came up, maybe next time." Tsunade-sama said while looking at Gaara beginning to wonder what he had wanted to discuss with her.

Hinata nodded turned around and headed for the exit with Kiba by her side.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"UGH!" Hanabi yelled while punching a training target.

At the moment when she saw Hinata and Neji kiss she was speechless. She never felt so betrayed and hurt. She couldn't understand _why_ she felt that way… But the fact was that she did, and she didn't like it. She was hurt, but then again couldn't do a thing about it, and that angered her more. She wished she were like her sister.

Beautiful… Caring... Her position in the family and her future with Neji… She wanted it all, but unfortunate for her she couldn't have it.

She stared at the dent she had made in the tree and sighed wondering to herself, ' Why the hell did I have to be such a bitch…. He must hate me…' she thought with a sigh looking up onto the sky. Tears threatening to fall, but she would not let them. No, Hanabi Hyuuga was far too proud to cry about such a stupid matter.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up. ' I'll apologize to her the next time I see her. What I said was out of place… They can do anything, anytime they want… They are engaged after all...' she thought beginning her walk into the village heading towards where her team should be.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hinata what were you doing with Kazekage-sama?" Kiba asked

"Oh, I ran into him… and we both needed to see Tsunade-sama so we walked together…" she said.

"Hinata… Try not to be alone with him… He's dangerous." He stated truthfully.

His statement angered her. She understood why he had said that, but he seemed to change. At least in her eyes he did. Instead of yelling at him she just nodded.

"Hai, Kiba-kun" She said.

"So where you heading now?" he asked.

"Uhm… I don't know…" She said.

"Good! Lets go get some breakfast!" he said smiling.

" I'm not hun-" he interrupted her

"We are going to Ichiraku's."

She blushed "Hai." Knowing the apple of her eye would surely be there.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I didn't update for a while… (And such a short chappie!) lol... SORRY! Haha... I unno I was just being lazy... No reason other than that… THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Oh btw, I would never abandon this fic, I might take forever to update and finish the damned thing… but I wouldn't just leave it… even my other fic I wrote, I'm not leaving it hanging… I just need 1 more review…lmao…**

**I love constructive criticism (BTW I'm gonna fix my errors eventually!)**

**- Lama, omg! the dreseden dolls are coming to Toronto :O**


	6. War?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did I'd make there a scene where Gaara is TOTALLY naked only wearing a cowboy hat and whip saying seductively "You have been naughty" - Lama falls over with a bloody nose, letting her perverted mind take over -

**Lama: - wipes nose with hanky- AHEM! Anyways, everyone is telling me my chappies are short… so I am gonna TRY MY HARDEST to make this one longer…**

_Summary:_

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

"I have been very upset of how your country is reacting to Sunagakure'sissues."

Tsunade stared at him listening to his words carefully.

"We have been having more difficulties than usual with supplies, food and medicine. Your country is in debt and owes Suna a great amount of money. We have been lenient and appeased the fact that Kohona has been ignoring the laws passed under the alliance between Wind and Leaf. The alliance made our two countries united... Where we will share each others glories and faults, and help each other in our times of need."

He glanced at Tsunade enjoying the look of surprise in her eyes then continued.

"Suna feels that Kohona is turning a blind eye to our pleas for help… And if that is so, we will reject the Alliance between our two Nations."

"What are your terms?" she instantly changed emotions from surprised and began glaring at him.

He began, "Kohona to pay off its debt to Suna as soon as possible since we at the moment are having difficulties, To assign a few of you most qualified Medic-nins to assist the people of Suna who have been affected by the _plague_, and we want to have more Wind-nins within your Country."

"More Wind-nins?!? WHY!" she jumped up off of her seat out of surprise.

"You have been assigning more Leaf-nins to Suna and taking jobs meant for our ninja's…" He began.

She then regained her composure, cleared her throat and sat back down. Wondering why she wasn't notified that more and more leaf-nins were assigned to Sunagakure. She told herself that she would address the issue to her council as soon as she is able to.

"And if we refuse?" She asked.

"Then Suna will have no choice but to wage war upon Kohona." He said calmly.

"Is that a threat, by yourself kazekage-sama?" she asked displeased at his words all the while glaring at him.

"No, it has been decided by the council of Sunagakure" he stated.

Tsunade knew far to well how councils work she has a council herself. They help her make important decisions and were not to tamper with, if she ever upset the council too much… she would most likely have a letter of resignation on her desk in the morning. What the council said was law, she was just a mere puppet.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata stared onto the sky watching the clouds, wondering if they were as soft and fluffy as they looked. While Hinata was staring at the sky, Kiba was staring at _her._

'Damn.' He thought 'She's too cute…' he began looking at her eyes, so tender and blissful. Her nose so small that fitted so perfectly onto her face. He then looked onto one of his most favorite part of her, her lips. They looked so warm and inviting, as if they were begging for his entrance.

He began to look further down her face, to her neck and then down onto her… ahem. He couldn't see much due to her extremely baggy jacket so he began to let his imagination run wild. 'I wonder if they're soft and warm…' he blushed and turned his head away with Hinata still looking at the sky above her. He cleared his throat his face crimson red and began.

"So…" Kiba he said feeling awkward at the total silence and the bulge in his pants.

"So…" She replied still staring onto the sky, not noticing the blush on his cheeks.

"Anything new?" He asked trying to start conversation.

"U-uhmm..." She blushed and moved her gaze away from the sky onto the cold hard earth ground, then she began to think.

He was her best friend and she wanted to talk to him about everything, but she didn't know what to say. What Neji had done to her previously that day had made her feel awkward. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but didn't think Kiba was the right person to talk to. She turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing new." She said as she felt guilt come over as soon as the lie escaped her lips.

"Hmm" he said eyeing her suspiciously. "You know you can talk to me about anything… right?"

"H-hai!" she stuttered and had an uneasy look painted onto her face with a very noticeable blush.

"Ah-hah! I knew something's up! Spill it!" He said with that grin of his.

She decided to give in, he told her everything. She might as well tell him. What was there to lose?

"U-uhm, N-neji-neesan he… uhmm…" She began playing with her fingers looking onto the floor with a blush gracing her face. He looked at her expectantly awaiting for her to finish her sentence.

"H-h-he," she paused for a second " HE KISSED ME!" She yelled out. Which shocked and angered the hell out of Kiba. HE looked off ahead and began,

"Oh. That shouldn't be too surprising, he is your fiancée." He said out of disgust.

Kiba totally forgot about _him_. He remembered a few weeks ago when he heard that she was engaged, he never felt so low and depressed as much as he did at that time. She turned and looked at him.

"B-but I-I didn't want h-him too..." she stated truthfully.

Kiba's heart leaped for joy knowing that there was still a chance for him to get Hinata.

"Hmm. Then the next time he does it, kick him in his family jewels" He spat out angrily.

Hinata giggled at his foolishness and looked straight ahead noticing the little restaurant they were heading to, and she also saw a blonde sitting on a stool. She blushed and smiled knowing that it was Naruto sitting on that stool.

Kiba stared at her and to where she was staring. He frowned, was that the only reason she came along with him? To ogle Naruto, that teme? He began feeling upset and angry. 'Whatever' he thought 'I guess me and Hinata will never be together… the odds are just against us… Neji… Naruto' he sighed, then smirked 'but I'd be damned if I didn't try, I will _never_ give her up.'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She sighed tired of such lengthy talk so early in the morning, was it so bad for this woman just to go out for a drink at six in the morning? They obviously did not understand poor Tsunade, and she was not too pleased of such overwhelming discussions at this moment… especially since she had devoured a bottle of Gin moments ago.

"Hai, I will take this into consideration and inform you of my decision as soon as I meet with my council." Tsunade began to get up out of her seat, her head spinning.

"There is also something else I wanted to discuss." He stated, she sighed and sat back down.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" she said in defeat.

"I think it will benefit both of our countries if we do a _ninja exchange program_ " he said in monotone.

"Eh? What is that?" she asked dumbfounded, never in her life has she heard of such a thing. Ninja exchange program, she pondered.

"It is a program where a few ninjas from two villages get exchanged." He said

"Like swapping ninja's???" she asked still confused.

"Hai."

"Do you have a ninja in mind?" she asked.

"Hai, Hyuuga Hinata." He stated with his normal tone.

She smiled and knew why he had made such a bizarre proposal. He had walked with her to the pub; maybe he had a thing for the little Hyuuga?? She began to think of what might lead to this decision. Hinata will get experience, and learn more of Suna… This might benefit Kohona and Hinata as well.

The reason why this should be done, she chose not to ask. She'll just play along with him and let him do as he wishes. She began thinking in depth of what might happen if she agreed. If she did chose to agree, Hinata must postpone her marriage and will no longer have any stress from her family while she trains. Anyone could tell that Hinata was not happy with the arranged marriage. Tsunade made her decision for the benefit of Hinata. She might be a mean old witch, but she was still a girl with a big heart…

"Hai, I agree it will benefit both of our countries." She said smiling, thinking how conniving little kazekage was.

Gaara nodded stood up bowed at the Hokage. He then left the pub heading towards where he caught the scent of Hinata blowing through the air.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: HA! I made it a full page longer! BOOYAH!! If you want it longer tell me… lmao… I made it as detailed as I could… sigh… next chappie Gaara gets attacked… BY JEALOUSY!!! Lmao… I think… maybe… ugh w/e… hahaha...**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna talk more about the **_**plague**_** next chappie… I think… lmao**

**-Lama, Head hurts… ugh….lol**


	7. Ramen anyone?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did I'd make Kiba and Naruto make out allllllll the time (oh yea ;D)

ADD MY OMG! I got ten reviews :D, please review this fic too! **I'm so proud of this chappie… lmao… it took me forever to update, eh? OK! 10 reviews or no update fer a whole uhm… month!! Muwahahaa I'm such a mean, lazy, bitch ;)**

_Summary: _

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**xXxChapter 6xXx**

"Jeez! I swear dobe you are always eating ramen!" yelled Kiba playfully smacking Naruto on the back, making him choke on his food because he hadn't noticed neither Kiba nor Hinata enter.

"And its 8:00! A bit early for ramen!" he continued to tease.

Hinata smiled and sat down on the stool next to Naruto who was trying to regain his composure, reaching for a glass of water that was kindly set on the corner of the table.

" -cough- hasn't your mother taught you not to scare the shit of someone when they are eating! -cough- You could have choked me!" he yelled, then took a sip of water.

Kiba laughed and sat on the other side of Naruto and waited for a waitress to come so he could order. Eventually a girl with walked out of the kitchen behind the counter and into the restaurant noticing two people she has yet to serve.

"Hello, what will you have?" She asked nicely.

"Hmmm… Ramen." He chuckled then asked, "What do you want Hinata?"

Naruto hadn't even noticed Hinata walk into the restaurant she was so god damn quiet! He hasn't seen much of her lately she always seemed interesting to him, weird, but interesting…

"Uhm... S-sushi, please." Hinata asked.

"Is that all?" the waitress asked, Kiba nodded and the girl walked back into the kitchen.

"Hinata-chan! I didn't even notice you come in!" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata blushed and looked away knowing that he was smiling at her. It was hard for her years ago to look at Naruto but know it was even more difficult he was drop dead gorgeous!

She smiled, "It's ok Naruto-kun."

"So anything new?" Naruto asked her.

She smiled and wondered to herself how many times she'd be asked the same question.

"Nothing really…" she said, eyes glued onto the counter.

"Hinata-chan! Why don't you ever look me in the eye" he smiled "You have such beautiful eyes I'd love to see them once in a while." He said teasingly and lifted her face so their eyes could meet.

"Naruto leave her alone." Kiba warned feeling uncomfortable by his friend's closeness to _his_ Hinata.

Kiba's demands were ignored while Hinata turned crimson red looking at Naruto's beautiful eyes and she felt like she would faint due to the closeness between her and Naruto, if she moved a few inches closer she could kiss him...

"Naruto." Said a voice in monotone

They all turned to see who it was that just entered the Ramen stand.

"Gaara!" Naruto let go of Hinata's face and turned his attention to the kazekage who was walking straight to a seat right beside Hinata.

Gaara felt quite disappointed in Hinata, He leaves her alone for just a bit, and another man is all over her. He'll have to keep a close eye on her at all times. But he knew that wouldn't be difficult after a few days…

"Long time no see, pal! How have things been in Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Terrible." He states and looks away from Naruto reaching for a menu already sitting on the table, not feeling like talking right now. Especially to Naruto…

"Really? Why?" he asks oblivious to the fact that Gaara is upset, but who would blame him? Gaara ALWAYS looks mad…

"Plague, Starvation, Wells have dried up." He stated simply.

"Oh… You came to Kohona for help?" he asked

"Naruto, leave me alone so I may enjoy my breakfast." he stated or rather demanded.

"Hai." He said annoyed "Some one has their panties in a bunch…" he muttered.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's remark and soon after the girl who had taken their order walked out of the kitchen and into the restaurant to serve Kiba and Hinata.

"Thanks" Kiba said bored, upset that Gaara was there.

Wondering why on earth Gaara would go to a ramen stand at this time, he was a Kazekage after all. He had his own chefs who made tasty expensive things… Why would he want to go to Ichiraku's?

The girl handed Hinata her sushi and a few words of thanks were heard from the young Hyuuga.

"Kiba are we the only ones that are gonna go in the Jounin exams?" Naruto asked.

"No." he said, trying to put all his attention onto his delicious Ramen.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Your eating ramen too! You hypocrite, you almost killed me because I was eating Ramen! I could have choked to death!" he yelled.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Did you seriously just notice that now, baka? What kind of ninja are you…" he stated mockingly.

"Oie! Don't talk to me like that doogy-boy!" he retorted

"Whatever… dobe." He smiled and began eating his ramen again knowing fully well that Sasuke used to always call him that before he ditched Kohona. Obvious to the fact that the words he said mean more to Naruto then to anyone else, and it would hurt his feelings none the less.

Naruto shot up out of his seat and threatened, "OIE! Dog-boy, I said don't talk to me like that do you want me to kick your ass!?!" he spat.

Kiba also rose and shot back "I dare you to try!" he said all the while they were both glaring at each other.

Gaara looked on in disgust. Fighting over such stupidity at such an early time in the morn? He shook his head and stated.

"What manners, such crude language and obscene actions in front of a lady…" Gaara trailed off and looked onto Hinata's worried expression.

Both Naruto and Kiba turned to Hinata and noticed she was worried so they sat back down.

"U-Uhm, Gomen Hinata-chan…" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Yea… Gomen… We were just playing around." Kiba added, Naruto nodded his head and smiled at her.

"I-its o-ok…" she began to blush knowing that Naruto was smiling at her again.

They all then sat quietly and were eating their food. A few conversations were shared between them but nothing much.

By noon Naruto had eaten 18 bowls of pork ramen, and wanted to start on chicken ramen. Hinata had finished first, followed by Gaara then Kiba.

Gaara was about to say something to Hinata until….

"BEEP!! BEEP!!" Kiba and Hinata's beeper began to go off, they looked at the number and knew it was Kurenai-sensei.

"We have to go." Kiba stated, as he got up and pulled money out of his pocket for himself and Hinata.

"Kiba, its ok! I'll pay for Hinata!" Naruto stated happily.

"Whatever." He shrugged and turned around heading for the exit. Hinata also got up, said goodbye to Gaara and Naruto and followed Kiba outside heading to the training grounds.

"Oie! Hinata wait!" Naruto called.

Hinata blushed and turned around.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun?"

"Uhm… I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow?"

Hinata turned a crimson thinking that he was going to ask her out.

"H-Hai, I Am." She said happily.

"Great! I need some help looking for Sakura-chan birthday present… I have no idea what she'd want, I thought since you are a girl maybe you could help me out?" He asked excitedly.

She stared at him in shock. Never has she felt so low, and that was a hard thing to do. All that her father had ever done to her does not compare to what Naruto had just done to her heart. It was shattered and she would never forget it.

"Hai." She stated trying to hold back tears.

Kiba noticed the change in her expression and he could smell it too. Naruto then thanked her and ran off back to the ramen stand to finish his ramen. To Naruto's surprise when he entered Ichiraku's Gaara was not there all he saw was a bill on the counter right by his bowls of ramen he picked it up and cursed.

"NANIIII!! GAARA! THAT BASTARD!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Kiba and Hinata reached the training grounds where their teams usually met they weren't too surprised to see Shino Aburame and Kurenai-sensei already waiting for them.

"There will be some changes in the next week." Kurenai said.

They all were listening very carefully so they would not miss a thing that she was going to say.

"I have met with the Hokage this morning and we discussed many things about Team 8." She spoke until a very rude Kiba cut her off.

"God-damn sensei, out with it already! Do we have a A rank mission or something?" He asked impatiently.

"Hai, but not exactly." She stated, "There is a mission to be done in Sunagakure." She said.

"Big deal! Ninja's from Kohona get sent there all the time… jeez you called us all the way out here for nothing…" he trailed off.

"Kiba let me finish." She glared at him forcing him to shut-up. "This is not like an ordinary mission, it's a Ninja Exchange Program." She said.

"Ninja Exchange Program? I don't believe I have heard of such a thing." Shino said confused.

"That's because it has never been done until now." She said.

"Then what do you have to do in this _ninja exchange program_?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"A ninja from Kohona is switched with a ninja from Suna for a long period of time." She stated.

"And the point of that?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure, I have only heard about it today."

"Kurenai-Sensei you said **a **Kohona ninja gets switched with **a **Sunagakure ninja, right?" shino asked.

"Hai" the teacher responded.

"Then are you trying to tell us that one of us is leaving?" Shino asked.

Realization dawned on Kiba and Hinata they looked onto Kurenai-sensei hoping that what Shino had said was incorrect. They had all grown up together like siblings, if one left the other two would most definitely miss them dearly. Kurenai had noticed that for the past years they were all close and it hurt her to have to separate them

"Hinata, pack your things you leave in two days." She stated.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: OK PPL!! What shall happen next?? THERE IS GOING TO BE A DEFINITE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPPIES!! Either chappie 7 or 8, but whom shall this lemon be shared with? NejiXHanabi (love!) or NejiXHinata (rape!), you get to decide!!**

**OH YEA! And I give thanks to whom ever read mine and Slola's other fic ****It's Better Than It Seems**** and left such positive reviews! We will update as soon as we can, and for all you who haven't read the story it's an Inuyasha story. Pairings have yet to be decided either inuXkag or sesshyXkag…. Remember! Me and Slola only write what people want! **

**(Anyone notice how frikin long this chappie is!?! 6pages!)**

**-Lama, THANK YOU DEAR READERS! **

**add me: iminlovewithryro (myspace just add it to the end of the myspace URL, i go by neena :D)**


	8. I dont want to!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… If I did I'd make Sai nude striking sexy poses in every episode :)

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Now shower me with Gaara nudes and cookies! Tehe uhhh I'm just posting this because I feel horrid fer not posting fer sooooooooo long. I'm currently writing 2 other new fanfics! Check 'em out when they are posted!**

……**Where are my nudes D:**

_Summary: _

_Hinata is forced to take the jounin exam and will soon be marrying her cousin in a few months. Also unexpected love blooms when a certain someone visits Kohona and creates an ultimatum against Kohona. Gaara X Hinata R&R_

_

* * *

_

Hinata walked down the main street feeling helpless. First she is forced to enter the jounin exams. Now she has to go to Suna from 2weeks too 8months.

Hinata was not the kind of girl who liked change. She enjoyed repetition. She has had a glass of milk toast and an orange every morning for breakfast since before she could remember. Now all of a sudden she is going far to a place she has never been for god knows how long.

"Hinata-sama?" a familiar voice called.

Her head shot up wondering who it was.

"Jirayia-sama!" she said in a surprised voice and bowed.

"Have u seen Naruto-teme?" He asked then noticed her expression

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked walking along besides her.

She bit her lip not wanting to respond, but told him anyways.

"I'm going to Suna…" she trailed.

"Well that's nothing to be sad about! Suna is beautiful! Women wear close to nothing because the weather is so hot!" He smiled remembering the first time he went to Suna.

_Women in nothing but tops that resembled bikinis and shorts that clung to their hips leaving absolutely NOTHING to the imagination. He walked up to a group of lovely young ladies and said._

"_Hello maidens, I am Jirayia" He smiled._

_They turned their heads to him for a second and then, like he never existed looked back at each other continuing there conversation like he had not just greeted them._

_Feeling ignored he just walked off sulking on about how Suna women are real bitches. At least in Kohona they would insult him or complain. Here he can't even get a simple 'fuck off'. He walked down the road looking for the nearest brothel, hoping to find a nicer woman. _

He grunted to one of his not so fond memories.

"…" she looked down to the floor.

"I'm sure you will have fun Hinata, just stop worrying." He continued.

"NO, don't tell me what to do!!" she snapped.

He jumped at her tone.

"Everybody is making me do things I d-don't want…. I don't want to marry Neji… I don't want to take the jounin exam and I don't want to go to Suna!" she practically screamed scaring the old sannin; he has never heard her say more than 3 words in a day. Now she's yelling at him!

"H-Hai." He looked at her like she was a ticking time bomb about to explode. Then the unthinkable happened.

She cried.

"Hinata…calm down?" he begged. She didn't so he did what any guy would do. He comforted her.

Patting her head he softly spoke.

"Hinata, there is no reason to cry. Things will work out for the better! In the end you will look back today and think it's silly that you were upset! Everything has a place and everything has a reason. You're a young, powerful, chuunin! Anything is possible if you put you mind to it!" he said smiling he oblivious to his lowering hands.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" she screamed, and punched him square in the jaw forgetting her inner turmoil completely.

Jirayia lay on the cold floor knocked out from the sudden blow. Hinata stared dumbfounded.

"G-g-gomen?" she asked.

* * *

She left the perverted sannin soon after and walked to the training grounds to let off some steam.

Worrying about the marriage… the mission at Suna… and the chuunin exams…

She didn't want to begin to stress about the way her father will take this new piece of information.

She stood in her stance preparing to train, she lunged at the dummy and shattered it with one swift hit.

She trained hard hitting anything in her. Focusing all her chakra into her hands.

* * *

"_I don't want to marry Neji!"_ he thought over and over again.

He spotted Hinata and was walking in her direction until he heard those words escape her plump lips.

He sighed.

It hurt…

It hurt to love someone you have devoted your life too and them not to return the affection. He always wished Hinata was by his side keeping his bed warm. He thought of all the dreams he had had of her. They would never happen. Neji was many things but he wasn't cruel. He wouldn't force Hinata to marry against her free will. He ended his thoughts with the ever so famous line.

_If you love her let her go._

He turned around and walked the other way. No one saw the single tear that slid down his face.

_

* * *

  
_

She stretched as she felt the cool breeze. A few hours passed and she muscles grew tired.

She then thought about Gaara and wondered if he was her friend. She hoped so because she had never spoken to anyone in Suna except for him. She decided to build a friendship with him so she won't get lonely in such a far away place. She feared him at first, which was true. But after today she saw him in a new light. She saw through his façade. He was not cruel or ruthless. He was quiet and had a calming aura.

The wind picked up, it looked like it was close to sunset.

She looked off towards her home and continued the walk not looking forward to her father's reaction.

* * *

**A/N: UHHHHHHH kinda short… Its only 3 pages… I just wanted to post something .**

**OH YEA. I'm not gonna make a neji lemon just yet… or maybe never! I drastically changed the story line… soooo….. Don't ask :)**

**-Sabbeh**


End file.
